Hello my love
by Lefie
Summary: You had me at hello, so don't doubt my love now."Draco said with tears in his eyes. Hp/Dm Slight sadness then happiness.review


**Author: Hello by beyonce is the best song by her ever when it come's to love songs. bored so I wrote a minor sonf ice to it.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own harry potter or these lyrics or song**

Enjoy ~~~~

* * *

Draco shook his head this was not happening "what do you mean I don't really love you?" Harry shook his head standing taller then Draco he

said "Draco this is just lust it's been so many years, but I think it's only become about lust…I thnk we're only doing this because of that." Draco

backed up away from harry shaking "How can you dare…to say that at our engagement party ." Shaking his head he walked out of the room and

headed to the front door past the well wisher s"Draco … Draco ... Come-on don't do this." Draco jerked his arm out of harry's hand and whirled on

him "**Oh! Oh oh, oh oh oh oh......"** he pressed his finger to harry's chest.

**"I love to see you walk into the room,  
Body shining lighting up the place  
And when you talk, everybody stops  
Cause they know you know just what to say  
And the way that you protect your friends  
Baby, I respect you for that."**

Harry backed up at Draco tearful outburst, Ron came to stand behind him.

**"And when you grow, you take everyone you love along."**

Throwing he arms wide he encompassed the entire guest, many being friends from their youth.

**"I love that you don't fly me away  
don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart"**

He slammed a fist against his chest.

**"You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know"**

He turned his back to harry and crossed his arms in front of him and rasied his eyes to the roof. Turning back on harry he threw pansy's hand that she laid on his shoulder for comfort. "Harry…you ...you…"He threw his hands up in the air and shouted

**"_You had me at hello!"_**

Everyone in the room jerked around to look at them. Harry cringed away from the stares. While Draco simply continued like no one was there.

**Hello  
Hello  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello**

The other's looked on as the opened his hearts in front of them. He rolled his eyes at the thought of how long ago he fell in love with harry.

**it was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello, oh oh oh oh oh**

Smiling brightly he looked deep in Harry's eyes thinking of the fun they had in Venice and Paris.

**I get so excited when you travel with me  
Baby, while I'm on my grind  
And never would I ever let my hustle  
Come between me and my family time  
You keep me humble out of this hype  
Cause you know there's more to life  
If I need you, you will be here**

He held out a hand for harry to take. Slowly pulling away Draco walked back towards the door.

**You will make the sacrifice  
Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
Just want you to know**

Quietly he whispered the chorus silent tears falling down his face, whirling when felt Harry come close behind him. Staring into green eyes he

slammed his fist against the Green eyed mans chest in frustration. The other man just held him.

**You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello**

Gripping Harrys shirt he fiercely said all his deepest emotion not bothering to hide what was inside of his heart.

**Gotta feel you and be near you  
You're the air that I breathe to survive  
Gotta hold you, wanna show you  
That without you my sun doesn't shine  
You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
Boy, without you my life just ain't the same  
You don't have to try so hard for me to love you**

Throwing back his head, Draco sang harder. Causing harry to fall to his knees at the intensity while holding him. He began to shed tears for

doubting and hurting the blond so deeply.

**You had me at hello!lo, oh oh oh oh oh**

The both began to sung the last chorus to each other holding each other fiercely. They vowed to the heavens to never hurt each other again.

**You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello, oh oh oh oh oh  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello, oh oh oh oh oh........**

The people smiled and clapped not knowing what the fight or song had been about, but happy it was all over.

* * *

**Author: Like it or Hate it Review it babed thanks.**


End file.
